A Reckoning Power
by PotterAddict1210
Summary: The boy who lived grows in power while finding out who he can really trust. He will be bringing his own side to the war. Is it the right side? See who will fight with Harry. Slash manipulative!Dumbles and bad tom
1. The Pickup

**Disclaimer: **Harry potter belongs to JK Rowling....as always....

**Warnings: **Contains slash (male/male) so if you don't like it then don't read!

**A/N: this story is my muses (harrydraco2168). It is not mine! but he asked me to post it on my account for some strange reason so i agreed. Here is the first five chapters of his tale! I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter One: The Pick Up**

It was a blistering hot day in Surrey in the town of Little Whinging on Number 4 Privet Drive. Outside you could see a teenage boy working in the garden with pools of sweat making his shirt stick to him showing what muscle he had built up working over the summer so far. Harry's head shot up as he heard a sharp inhale of breath and with a swish of an invisibility cloak. Remus appeared and seemed to be staring at Harry.

Harry cleared his throat, blushing at Remus who was obviously checking him out.

Remus snapped out of his Harry induced daze and blushed. He finally broke the silence. "Harry I've got some good news. We've found a way to get Sirius out of the veil."

Harry perked up at this. He had been feeling guilty all summer and was blaming himself for Sirius' demise. "How?" he asked.

Remus could not help but smile as he saw Harry perk up.

"Well that's the problem. We have to trade someone else for him." Remus stated, "We think we have the perfect person for this but it is a surprise so gather your things you will be leaving shortly."

Harry rushed up to Remus and hugged him and ran inside to get his belongings as Remus was mulling over thoughts such as I'm to old for him, I could be his uncle, or I can't I'm a werewolf. He came out of his thoughts as Harry rushed outside with his things.

Remus quickly pulled out his wand and shrunk Harry's belongings and had him put them in his pocket. He pulled out a portkey to the Ministry of Magic and with a familiar pull by the navel they were both off to get Sirius out of the veil.


	2. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: **same as always....

**Warnings: **also same as always...

**A/N: **Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Rescue**

As Harry and Remus appeared in the atrium, they headed straight for the lift which they took to the Department of Mysteries. Once in the veil room, Harry started getting nervous. He was sure Dumbledore would be there but the old man was absent.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

Remus looked away and mumbled, "Albus did not approve and that he wouldn't support it."

Harry grew furious. How the old geezer dare do that to him it was too much.

Harry wasn't as stupid as most people thought. He knew Dumbledore only saw him as a weapon to use then through away when done with; he knew how manipulative Albus really was. If he had to hazard a guess, he would say Dumbledore was a Slytherin but now was not the time to ponder that. All he wanted now was Sirius back and he would do anything to get him.

With a start, a door at the other side of the room opened and in walked four Unspeakables with the trade. It was none other than Peter Pettigrew.

"We caught him spying on Hermione and interrogated him with veritasirum and he confessed to all crimes. He even admitted You-Know-Who was back but Fudge wouldn't hear any of that although we did get him to pardon Sirius," Remus said.

Just then one of the Unspeakables spoke up and asked to get this underway so his companion and he could record this happening. They put Wormtail in front of the veil and asked, "we offer you someone viler then what you recently received."

Nothing happened for a minute before the veil started glowing an odd shade of red and spit a body out from within and sucked Peter back in and then the glow faded.

Harry ran over to Sirius' body and checked him. He was still breathing. _"Good,"_ Harry thought. As Sirius stirred into consciousness, the first thing he saw was his godson. He grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you and I missed you… don't leave me again," Harry cried. Sirius pulled him into the hug tighter.

As Remus heard what Harry said, his face fell a little but he covered it up so no one would notice, but Sirius did.

"Well I think I'm well enough. Let's get the hell out of here. That place was well hell. Nothing but demonic creatures trying to kill me."

They promised to talk after they left there so they bid the Unspeakables good day and left back to Remus' house.

They arrived at Remus' house and they all took seats at the kitchen table. Harry broke the silence. "Sirius, you're free. They caught Wormtail. He is how we got you out. We traded him for you. Now you can live. You don't have to run anymore."

"Harry, there is something else. Since Sirius is your godfather, the ministry, as a show of apology, has granted him guardianship if you want to leave the Dursley's for good."

Harry squealed in delight. They took that as a yes.

"All you need to do is sign these papers and it's final."

Just as he was about to sign the paperwork, an owl swooped in holding an important looking letter with a big G on it addressed to Harry. He quickly tore it opened and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_It has come to our attention at Gringott's that there might be some unauthorized transactions on your accounts. If it would be possible could you please come to our facilities as soon as possible so we may straighten some things out. There also seems to be something wrong with the will of your parents._

_May your Gold Flourish_

_Rangnock_

_Head Goblin_

_Leader of the Goblin Nation of Brittan_

Harry passed the letter to Sirius and Remus so they could read it. As Remus finished, they got up to get ready for a trip to Gringott's. The guardianship papers lay on the table forgotten.


	3. Gringott's Surprises and Betrayal

**Disclaimer: same as always**

**warnings: same as always**

**A/N: enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Gringotts Surprises and Betrayal**

As they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron they made their way to the back of the pub tapped the bricks and exited into the alley toward the bank.

As they entered the bank they went up to the first goblin they found free and showed him the letter and he called for another goblin to escort them to the chief goblins office.

On the way Harry noticed the goblin looked familiar and it finally hit him "Hello Griphook. How are you doing?"

The goblin turned around sharply looking a little surprised. "Do I know you sir?" Griphook asked.

"You took me to my vault when I first came here. I don't know if you remember."

"I remember sir. You were with that half giant. It's just highly unusual for a wizard to remember a goblin by name. Anyway, please come this way."

They soon arrived at an ornate golden door where Griphook knocked three times and showed them in. There sitting behind a huge desk in long robes of dragon hide was the oldest goblin Harry had ever seen. "Greetings messers Potter, Black, and Lupin. May your gold flow."

The odd trio returned the greeting and waited to be asked to sit down for not many wizards knew but it is considered a high insult to do so without an invite in the goblin community.

"Please sit gentlemen" Rangnock smiled or at least Harry hoped. "Thank you Mr. Rangnock and please call me Harry"

"There is no mister, Harry, just Rangnock. How about we get to business? Now it has come to our attention that there might be fraudulent charges on your accounts."

"Accounts sir? I only know of the one I went to when I was eleven and I only been there four times. Last time Bill got it out for me," Harry interrupted.

"So you mean to tell me that you never signed a letter stating that Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley could have unlimited access to your Potter family vault nor did you tell or give Dumbledore permission to make accounts for Ron and Ginny Weasley with a monthly allowance of 1000 galleons nor did you agree to the increase in Dumbledore's pay for being your guardian from 200,000 to 400,000 galleons a year."

By the time Rangnock stopped talking, you could fell the magic in the air and with one look at Harry you knew where it was coming from. It was frightening. Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry seemed to calm instantly with the touch.

Finally Harry spoke, "No I did not and would not. I want it all back with interest. How much money have they stolen from me?" Rangnock handed him a list with the person's name the amount took and the amount due back.

_Albus Dumbledore 18,000,000 23,400,000_

_Molly Weasley 15,000,000 19,500,000_

_Ron Weasley 60,000 78,000_

_Ginny Weasley 48,000 62,400_

Harry was mad. No, he was pissed, then his emotions went to sad because his would be friends really weren't. He was amazed that he had that much money to take then sad again because he only had this money because his parents were dead.

Harry finally got it under control and asked another question "Is there a way to find out what vaults I own?"

The goblin smiled a dangerous smile. "Why yes Harry you can go through the inheritance test."

Both men accompanying Harry paled. It had been about 900 years since someone who lived through the tests but before they could say anything Harry had agreed and with a crackle of magic, a magical binding contract was formed.


	4. Inheritance Ritual

**Disclaimer: same as always**

**warnings: still haven't changed**

**a/n: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Inheritance Ritual**

All at once, Remus and Sirius were shouting and crying hysterically. "Harry what have you done!? No one has lived through that test in 900 years!"

Harry paled he didn't know that but he resolved to himself he already felt the magical contract in place. He had to do it.

"Sirius I have no choice. I have to for the sake of everyone." He turned to Rangnock and gave him a look that said he was ready all the while trying to ignore Remus' crying in the background. It hurt but he had to do it.

Rangnock nodded and slowly led the way to the ritual room. Once there the head goblin led Harry to the middle of the room and had him stand in the middle of a pentagram while Remus and Sirius took the right and left pentacles respectively. Rangnock took the top one Dobby the house elf took the bottom left and Fawkes the phoenix flashed in and took the last one.

As soon as Fawkes appeared Rangnock started a chant in Gobbledygook then Remus in ancient werewolf tongue then Sirius in ancient Latin followed by Dobby in house elf tongue and Fawkes in his own special tongue. The chanting grew louder suddenly five beams of magic shot towards Harry then his world faded into black.

When he awoke, he was in a room he had never seen before. It was beautiful. As he was looking, he heard a cough from behind that startled him. He whipped around quickly.

"Who's there?" he said with his wand drawn. He noticed that everyone that was in the ritual was there also but what startled him to the point to falling to the ground, were the two people right directly in front of him. Two people he thought he would never meet, his parents. Lily had tears in her eyes, so did James. Harry jumped up and ran to his parents and they engulfed him into a hug.

"Mum... Mum is it really you?" Harry pleaded.

"Yes sweetheart. It's me. I'm here. Don't worry."

"Hey! What about me?" James mock indignant reply which earned him a slap and a glare from Lily. The family quickly calmed down.

The situation hit Harry hard and fast. His parents were dead so if this was them, he must have died during the ritual. He began to cry because without him, Voldemort would win.

"What's wrong baby?" Lily asked worried.

"I've failed them. They're all going to die and I won't see Remus for a long time," Harry said momentarily forgetting the people from the ritual were here also.

"But baby, Remus is right there. He right over there" Lily said .

"Son, you're not dead. We just paused time to talk to you. We are fixing to go forward with the ritual where you will meet some of your other ancestors," James smiled at him. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

The room started spinning and Harry closed his eyes. He opened his eyes again and found himself in the pentagram with his parents, five other people and a dark humanoid figure. The creature stepped forward and stared to speak to the occupants of the room.

"I am Death. I have come from my duties to speak with one Harry James Potter."

The gathered crowd gasped as the goblins bowed. "It is an honor to be in your presence my lord," Rangnock spoke with a stutter.

"Rise goblin Rangnock and be knowledgeable. Your time is far from over, now on to my business."

As death stepped toward Harry, Remus jumped in front of him and started to plead for death to take him instead of Harry. Death laughed which in turn made everyone else congregated look puzzled.

"I do not wish to take Mr. Potter. In fact, I can't. He must be killed by Voldemort and none other. Fate and destiny have decreed it; therefore, I can't take him even if I wanted to. I am here to give him part of his inheritance so if you will excuse me I will do. I am a very busy person."

Remus moved reluctantly and death appeared by Harry. "You, Harry, are an enigma. You cannot die. The only way you will ever do so will be by Voldemort's hands. Even fate and destiny cannot see past your final battle. You hold the hope for us all little one. If you lose, the world will end because if Tom Riddle wins this war, he will not be stopped until the world is destroyed. You are the only one able to destroy him. It was foretold many years ago by the very first wizard in a prophecy he spoke and I will tell it to you.

_Many Millennia from now The Great Evil will rise and will spawn a generation of evil_

_But unknown to him there will come his opposite Known as The Great Hope _

_The Great Hope will be known by many other names _

_The Great Evil will come for him while he is but a babe and take from him against the will_

_of death his beloved parents The Flower and The Stag and as he would try_

_and kill the babe death will answer The Flowers last request and protect her babe_

_The Great Hope will be betrayed by others the supposed leader of the light and_

_also the leader of his world at the time _

_The Great Evil was cast from his body for 13 years when he will get his body back _

_with the unwilling help of The Great Hope but Hope will escaped a year will pass and he will_

_lose someone dear to him and the world will know the truth but he will not care shortly after _

_what he lost will be returned to him and will go through the write of in inheritance where he _

_will receive his gifts and find out the truth that has been hidden from him for ages_

_but be warned he is no weapon and he will need help to win for notjust him but for everyone._

_He will be the one the one to bring the wizarding world to a new era an era of peace and _

_harmony for he will bring the leader of the light and the leader of his kind to there knees_

The group was stunned. They had no clue what to say.

Death spoke again, "Harry, I have a gift for you. Many years ago, three brother crossed my path. They were each given a oldest was given a wand. A wand that could beat all other wands. It became known as the elder wand. He was killed for it, but I now give you control over it. May it never harm you. The one you call Dumbledore has it, but it is rightfully yours. The second one was given a stone that had the power to bring the dead back. You are the only true wielder of it for it does not bring back the whole person. They are not the same person. You will know what to do with it. It is in Voldemort's care. You will find it soon. Finally the third and my favorite brother. He was cautious and didn't trust me. Your invisibility cloak was his gift. You are able to hide from everything including me. He passed it to his son who passed it to his until it came to you. You are the heir to the Perevell line and as such you are the wielder of the Hallows. The Deathly Hallows. You are the wielder of death. I will leave you now in hopes that my gifts will be of service to you," Death said as he disappeared.

Harry stood there stunned. He couldn't believe it. He would never die if Voldemort didn't kill him. He would be here for eternity. He began to sob. His mother came over to sooth him knowing what he was thinking for it was what she was too.

"Baby, it will be alright. We will figure this out but first let us finish this ritual," she said as her and James stepped forward.

They both said in a formal tone, "We give you, Harry Potter, three gifts. One is the gift of tongues. Two is the gift to become an polyanimagus and three we will make you head of the Potter line."

They stepped back and another man stepped forward with black hair and pale skin, "I am Orion Black. I also give you three gifts. One is the gift of a younger Sirius with a clear record. He will be known as now as Orion Regulus Black. Two, you will be given all the knowledge on the Dark Arts and three, I give you the Head of the Black line."

He stepped back and another man stepped forward. "Young one. You will get three gifts from me and the rest as well. I am Skylar Lupin. Your first gift will be your mate Remus Lupin younger and free from his curse. Two will be beast speaking and three I leave you the Head of the Lupin Line."

He stepped back and a suave man stepped forward. "I'm Godric Gryffindor. Embrace your three gifts. One will be the power to control the elements not just earth, air, fire, and water, but weather, metal, love and life. Two, I give you more than perfect eyesight and for the third I leave you head of my line as well which includes 25% of Hogwarts.

He stepped back and a beautiful woman stepped forward. I am Rowena Ravenclaw. I give you three gifts. First, magical knowledge. Second Mind Magic such as occlumency and loads of other types of mind magic and third head of my line as well which gives you 50% of Hogwarts."

As she stepped back Harry noticed there was only one more yet he looked familiar. He seemed to be having a mental conversation with someone. He finally stepped forward with a smile. "Harry, I have permission to give you five gifts. I am Merlin. I leave you the head of my line, knowledge of the light arts, mage status, and 15 philosopher stones. Lastly with the help of Fate, Destiny and Death I give you gift of Excalibur which makes you the King of the Wizarding World."

As Merlin stepped back the group faded except his parents which came forward and hugged him goodbye and told Remus to take good care of their son and that Padfoot should have some fun. Then they to faded.


	5. The King of the World

**disclaimer: same as always**

**warnings: same as always**

**a/n: Enjoy! R/R**

**Chapter Five: The King of the World**

Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Rangnock proceeded back to his office to go over his inheritance in comfort. When they reached the office, they were met with boxes of documents and refreshments waiting on them.

Rangnock sat himself down behind his desk and proceeded with business. "Your Royal Highness, I would like to be the first to congratulate you on your new status and your new found mate."

Remus was blushing while Harry was spluttering trying to figure out what the hell just happened. As he stood from his chair, Sirius and Remus dropped to one knee and bowed their heads while Rangnock inclined his as a show of respect. Harry, seeing all this, shocked him out of his stupor and flopped most ungraciously back into his chair and looked pleadingly at Rangnock for some explanations.

"I see you need some information on all this. Well let's start from the beginning shall we? Death's gifts and words bring great meaning. First, you are as of right now immortal or should I say semi. After you defeat Voldemort, you will be fully immortal along with your mate. You also receive a Barony from the Perverel line and you are the master of death. That pretty much means that Death is at your beck and call once you get all three pieces. From the Potter Line, you receive the gift of tongues which means you can talk in any language on earth humanoid or animal magical or mundane ancient or modern. You also receive the gift of polyanimagi which gives you unlimited animagus forms. You also get the Lordship of the Potters. Now here is where it gets a little trickier. From the Black line, you got the Lordship and a new young godfather. He is now your age but his magic signature has changed which makes him another person; hence, why he is now Orion Black. As for the dark arts, you received the knowledge and the ability to use them and not turn evil. The Lupin line gives you your mate at your age and free from his curse, the ability to talk to animals in their mind and the title of Count. From Gryffindor, you have a title of high lord and perfect vision along with the ability to see magic and auras and through things. Since you are now a full elemental, you control a lot of power. Earth, Air, Fire, and Water are self explanatory but Life and Love is something else entirely"

"What do you mean Life and Love?" Harry asked. "I thought they couldn't be controlled."

Rangnock looked at Harry, "I was about to explain. Now, Life, with practice, you could bring someone back to life that recently died within the past hour or so and be able to heal almost anything. With Love, you can control the soul mates of the world. From Ravenclaw, you receive another high Lordship and knowledge of all ancient or modern except the light arts and the mind arts such as occlumency, ligelamens, telepathy, and empathy. Onto the last but certainly not least of your inheritance. Ambrosias Merlin left you a supreme Lordship and knowledge of the light arts along with 15 philosopher stones to hand out to 15 couples of your new council so that they may live as long as they want or need to you also have the authority to take them away if you believe it is their time or they abuse the privilege. Now with the Status of a Mage, which is the highest a magic user can get, you receive a magic boost which you no doubt feel. The sword, Excalibur, gives you the title of king of the magical world meaning you are the ruler of the magical world and the magical races."

As Rangnock finished he heard three thumps and looked over his desk to see all three where out cold. He quickly woke them up and waited for them to compose themselves.

"Well Harry, you sure don't do anything by halves but what does this mean for the Ministries across the world?" Sirius asked Rangnock

"What this means Mr. Black is that as soon as Harry picks up the sword, he will receive the crown that will send out through magic to all the other magical communities across the world that the king has come and they will officially be under his command and he will be the supreme ruler to all."

Just then they saw a large flash and they looked at Harry and he was wearing a regal crown made of methril and large diamonds that shone with all the colors of the rainbow. The moment the other people in the room notice they all dropped to the floor and prostrated themselves in front of him.

"How may we serve my liege?" Rangnock asked.

Blushing furiously, Harry asked everyone to get themselves up and into their chairs. "As the first act as King of the Magical Realm, I ask that you, Rangnock, be the first on my council along with your significant other" said Harry whilst holding out a philosophers stone to him.

Rangnock graciously accepted the stone. "It would be and honor to be of service to you my lord for as long as you need me but wouldn't you rather have your council made of your own kind?"

"Rangnock, I believe that I will be appointing some of all the magical beings to my council. That is why I have asked you to be in the council and I value your help and advice I would want your title to be financial advisor publically." Harry explained as Rangnock formally accepted.

"Now that this business is under control, I would like for you to send word to the English Ministry and tell them that the King is coming and I will require all the heads of office for a meeting. I will be there in one hour after I stop by the robe shop to acquire better clothes for the occasion. Can you do that please Rangnock?" Harry stated.

He then turned and gathered a still dumbfounded Remus who was thinking of being Harry's mate and a smirking Sirius who looked like he was plotting the world's demise and they left to go get ready for the meeting.


	6. The Ball is Rolling

As Harry put on his Royal robes he was going over what he was going to say to the British Ministry of Magic.

Harry finally got ready and made his way to the main lobby of Gringott's where Remus and Sirius were waiting for him. When Remus first caught sight of him his breath hitched and he was having problems not bending him over the teller counters and taking him right then and there.

When Harry made it over eventually he was smirking at the effect he had on Remus and just to tease the man a little more he dropped something so he turned around and picked it up and while he was bent over his arse (accidentally) ground back on Remus' now very strained member then stood back up and asked Remus if he was ready to go innocently while Sirius laughed.

When Sirius finally pulled him-self together he looked at Harry and asked with a straight face if that is how a King should act in public thinking he would get one over on him but what Harry said shocked him.

"I can do what I want. I am King. If I wanted Remus to bugger me right here and now it would be none of anyone's business." Harry said snootily then cracked a grin "Lets head to the Ministry and clean some house I am looking forward to this then we can be going to Hogwarts and start there," and with that Harry and company quickly flooed to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

As they made their way through the atrium Harry did not even stop at the check station, he went straight to the lift and hit the button for the Wizengamot level and hummed a tune. Along the way he thought it was funny when he realized that the magical elevator was playing the same cheesy music that would be heard on a muggle one.

As the three men approached the Wizengamot door two snobbish looking Aurors stepped in front of them "this is a closed session just because your Harry Potter doesn't mean you can get in." Harry smirked "No I suppose that is true but since I'm Duke Gryffindor, Baron Ravenclaw, Earl Potter, Lord Black, and Lord Lupin it does so move aside before I make you regret coming to work today." They quickly moved away hoping they wouldn't get into trouble.

Harry banged the doors open and suddenly everyone looked at him. The Minister started to turn a shade of purple that Harry thought only Vernon could then started screaming at him.

"Mr. Potter what do you think you are doing barging in here, show some respect for your betters just because your famous doesn't mean you can go around doing as you please, you interrupted Madam Longbottom's speech." The Minister was cut off.

"Sorry Madam, but as for you minister I'll show respect to my betters when I see some." Harry stated. This caused some grumbling in the meeting.

Dumbledore took over for a moment "Mr. Potter what is your business here." He asked

Harry grinned evilly "Why thank you Mugwamp Dumbledore. I'm here to take me rightful place as I was emancipated." Dumbledore turned pale and started to sweat. "Harry don't you think you should let me handle this." Dumbledore twinkled. But it was instantly gone when

Harry spoke next "No I believe I can take care of it myself, I mean I'm just taking my rightful place as Duke Gryffindor, Baron Ravenclaw, Earl Potter, Lord Black, and Lord Lupin," Harry paused showing them the signet rings" oh and my rightful place as King of the Magical World." Harry stated showing them Excalibur while Remus fitted the Royal crown on his head. Leaving Dumbledore looking stricken, the Minister scared, and the rest of the room in chaos from the announcement.

There was a flash of light coming from Harry's hand as he called the meeting to order "Now as I see it you are all going to make an appointment with Orion here and then we can get the ball rolling on all this. First person I want to see is Madam Amelia Bones thank you I will be in the side chamber waiting," and with that he vacated the main room with Remus at his side.

Madam Bones entered the side room 15 minutes later. "Thank you for coming Madam Bones. If you have a seat we can begin the meeting. I would like for you to be my advisor of defensive. Do you think you can handle this job?"

Madam Bones sat and thought. After a few moments of batting around the idea in her head she spoke, "I believe I can do this job with the upmost responsibility and commitment."

"Thank you madam bones. I will send you an owl in a few days to set up a meeting so that we may go over the plans for the wizarding world." Madam bones left without another word.

Five minutes later, the ex-minister Fudge burst into the room and started to simper. "Mr. Potter, I can assure you that you will need some help. Why don't you let me be one of your advisors? I can help you with matters pertaining to the state of the wizarding world."

Harry with his teeth clenched said politely as he could to bugger off, go pack his office, and to take his toad Umbridge with him. Fudge turned bright red and stormed out of the room.

The next to enter was Albus Dumbledore. Harry grimaced and sighed upon seeing him. "What do you want old man? I have little patience to deal with you right now." Dumbledore shocked by this statement said in his most grandfatherly voice, "harry, I don't know if you know this or not but you're going to need a council to help you run things,"

Harry interrupted him. "I know about the council and I've already started getting members. When I make my final decision, I will owl everyone that is on the council." Dumbledore smiled and left the room thinking that Harry would put him on the council.

Harry feeling tired looked at Remus and asked him to go tell Sirius that that was enough for today and he would handle the rest another day. He also told him to tell him to hurry and come on because they still needed to stop by Hogwarts before heading home.

When Sirius came into the room he went to Harry and Remus and told them he got it done and was ready to go. They quickly made their way to the nearest floo and went to the Three Broomsticks and made their way quickly to Hogwarts.

When they reached the front doors they were met by the Headmaster and McGonagall. "Headmaster would you please call a staff meeting in the Great Hall immediately we must discus what will be going on at the school this year," and with that he made his way towards the Great Hall without waiting for a response.

Thirty minutes later the entire staff was present and Harry began, "Now that you are all present I will clear up a few things for you. As you know Voldemort was the last heir of Slytherin but as he lost his body and did not use his mother's body to regain his form he no longer can carry that title so the line has officially died and the Hufflepuff line died off years ago. Which now makes this school my property and I can do with it what I wish being that I am Duke Gryffindor and Baron Ravenclaw".

"The Board of Governors has been abolished and it is now up to me to what we will be teaching in this institute. First Professor Binns I thank you for your service but they are no longer needed, second Madam Trelawney you may stay here for protection but you will not be teaching Bane will be taking over that post, third Professor Snape if you wish to stay here on staff then you will begin treating all students the same and teach right otherwise I believe you can find another job I really care not."

"We will be making muggle studies a mandatory for all purebloods and getting a competent teacher for it. Professor Grubby-plank will be taking over for Hagrid and Auror Nymphadora Tonks has agreed to take on the DADA position. Also we will be adding a course of wizard studies that will be mandatory for all students to learn our traditions. Now if you do not agree with that then there is the door because I do not have the time or the patience to deal with your bitching and moaning for now that will be all I will take three questions then I will be on my way."

Professor McGonagall spoke first, "Your Majesty I just want to clarify one thing does that mean that we will in our different areas be able to teach what we want to and not what the former Ministry made us." At this question most of the teachers sat forward for the answer.

"Professor McGonagall I can assure now that you are able to teach what you wish to a certain degree. I also believe that you can decide what is best to teach the children better than I so all I ask is that you submit a syllabus of what you plan on teaching and I am more than positive that you will be allowed free reign on what that is.

Professor Flitwick chimed in quickly before anyone else could, "Your Majesty I was wondering if we as teachers will be able to take on students as apprentices and help them start early for their masteries?

"Professor Flitwick I would like to say that with the last question you will be able to decide if you are up to taking on an apprentice or not just submit it to my council and we will approve it. Just know if your work begins to slip we will ask you to either stop it or resign teaching.

Professor Sprout asked the last question before either Snape or Dumbledore could get in, "Your Majesty I was wondering if we could as a group brainstorm on new ways on discipline and promote unity for the children of this school?"

"I am glad you brought this matter up Madam. I would like to say that the point system will be closely monitored and I will be happy with any suggestions you or anyone of you can come up with for unity for the school thank you and now it is time for me to leave if you need to speak with me you may contact me via owl and we will set up an appointment goodnight."

Harry along with Remus and Sirius made their way out of the castle and to the front gates quickly and apparated to Remus' house where they all finally got to relax.

As Harry sat on the couch Remus came over and captured his lips in a searing kiss that had Harry melt in a puddle of goo and moan into it. Remus quickly said a spell and had Harry devoid of clothes and started nipping down his chest.

All of a sudden Harry felt a different set of lips around his engorged member and had to stifle a scream of surprise as he glanced down he noticed it was Sirius down there. He didn't have to much time to register this for seconds later he had Remus, member swiftly down his throat after a few minutes of this Sirius got off of him and Remus removed himself from Harry and picked him up and threw him over the back of the couch and quickly shoved into him with abandon while Sirius got behind him and entered Remus and all to soon they were a in a pile basking in the afterglow of their spontaneous escapade.

Harry got is bearings and turned to Remus and Sirius and stated "That was awesome but I thought that it was just Remus that was my mate."

Remus Chuckled "Harry I am your mate because of my former lycanthropy but me and Sirius have been together for a while now it is just that he is bi but prefers female so he was wondering if maybe we could bring in someone else also I am gay I love you and Sirius and I don't mind dabbling with the odd female I don't really care for it and I know that you are bi but prefer guys a lot but I also know that if you were ever be with a woman it would just be one and I think that Sirius has a crush on her and I wouldn't be adverse to the idea. What I propose is that tomorrow we all go over to her house and talk to her and see if her parents and her agree then we can go from there and now I think we should all go to bed, because I can see that you are barely paying attention to me for the lack of energy" and with that he bent down and scooped Harry up and he and Sirius went up to the Master Bedroom and they settled Harry in between them and they soon drifted into the realm of dreams.


	7. The Council

**Chapter Seven: The Council**

The next day Harry, Orion and Remus awoke bright and early. They made their way down to the kitchen where Remus made them a big breakfast before they started on their agenda for the day.

"How does it feel being young again?" Harry asked.

Remus and Orion grinned broadly. "It gives us a chance to relive the years that was robbed from us."

Harry laughed at the two and headed to the living room. Harry was planning his agenda for the day as Hedwig flew in and landed onto the arm of his chair. He removed the letter from her leg and told her to go to get a few scraps from the kitchen. He held a copy of the _Daily Prophet _and a letter from Hermione in his hand. He tossed the paper aside and started reading the letter Hermione had sent him.

_Harry James Potter and the rest of your numerous titles!_

_How dare you take over the wizarding world without me! You always said you would let me help! _

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the conversations him and Hermione had had in jest.

_You better come and rescue me from my house before the Weasel decides to try and get me first. He's been owling me constantly and won't leave me alone. Please save me Harry! _

Harry knew Hermione didn't like Ron, but he was hard to avoid when he was following then around like a lost puppy.

_I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love Hermione_

Harry called Remus and Orion into the sitting room and started reworking his agenda.

"First thing we need to do today is pick up Hermione," Harry said with his head bent over the parchment.

Sirius got a wolf like grin on his face. "She's turned into such a _lovely_ young woman."

"Please don't jump her when we first see her," Harry said calmly. "You don't even know if she'll like you, let alone shag you."

Orion pouted at Harry who had gone back to writing. "No, need to worry. I wouldn't use her as a mindless shag."

"After we pick up Hermione, I need to spend some time working on the numerous gifts I have received and start on collecting my council. I have an idea of what sort of creatures I want to ask and who I would like to invite, but it's finding the right contacts," Harry said giving an approving look at his list.

"Let's start with Hermione first," Orion said. The three dressed and apparated to a small park about a block away from Hermione's house. They walked onto the porch and rang the door bell. Emma Granger opened the door and Sirius gave her a charming smile.

"My dear lady. Is Hermione home?" Orion said laying on the charm. Emma blushed and escorted them inside to the living room while she called Hermione downstairs. Hermione appeared moments later wearing a pair of snug fitting jeans and a nice t-shirt.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed running down the stairs to throw her arms around him. "You came!" Hermione eyed the other two with Harry with her eyes stopping to admire Orion. "You didn't tell me you were bringing to handsome young men with you."

Harry just laughed. "Well, you are looking at Remus and Orion, formally known as Sirius."

"How did that happen?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Part of my inheritances," Harry said with a shrug. "Now, do you have your things packed?"

Hermione nodded and ran upstairs to grab her things as Harry informed Emma that Hermione would be coming with him for the remainder of the summer. She agreed as usual and bid Hermione goodbye as Orion shrunk her trunk and placed it into his pocket. They apparated to Gringott's before proceeding with Harry's agenda for the day.

"I need to speak with Rangnock please," Harry asked the first goblin he came in contact with. The goblin lead him straight back to Rangnock's office.

"Good to see you your majesty. How may I help you today?" Rangnock asked.

"I would like a portkey to Potter Castle please."

Rangnock nodded his head and retrieved the portkey. "Just give it a tap with your wand and say 'Potter Castle' and it will take you to right outside the gates. You have to key yourself and your guests into the wards. Afterwards, whenever you use the portkey it will take you directly into the entrance hall."

Harry bid Rangnock a good day and portkeyed him and his guests to Potter Castle. When they arrived, Remus and Orion looked longingly at the Castle.

"It's been so long since I've been here. This place has many great memories," Orion said as Remus placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry instinctively knew what to do as he keyed them all into the wards. They proceeded across the luxurious lawn that the house-elves had obviously kept up. They climbed the stairs and we're met at the door by an old house elf.

"Good day master. My name is Hobbs," the little elf stated. "May I show you to your rooms then give you a tour of the estate?"

"That's sounds excellent, but I would like to grab a light snack before the tour if you could manage it," Harry asked politely.

"As you wish sir, there are currently ninety-eight house-elves working at Potter Castle so if you need anything just call for one of us," Hobbs said. He led them to the master suite where they dropped off their belongings. Hobbs had a snack sent to the room which they enjoyed in silence.

"So Harry, what are you going to do today?" Hermione asked as they all sat on the bed.

"I was going to try and learn to use some of the gifts I received during the inheritance ritual," Harry said. Hermione looked excited so Harry explained the gifts that were given to him.

"That's amazing Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry merely nodded as a slow smirk crossed his face.

"How would you like to help me with one of my gifts? I think I can manage it slightly," Harry said now grinning from ear to ear. Hermione nodded eagerly as Harry closed his eyes and placed his palms outward. He focused on Hermione and thought of her soulmate, Orion. He had seen the faint aura the surrounded those two so he thought he'd try out his new power. He was still concentrating as he heard Remus calling his name.

"Harry! Was that supposed to happen?" Remus asked watching closely as Orion and Hermione were kissing passionately on the bed. Harry just smirked as he continued to watch.

Harry soon found himself underneath Remus as Remus started taking off Harry's clothes. Remus took off his own clothes as Harry positioned himself behind Sirius who had taken off his and Hermione's clothes and was currently pounding into her. As Harry slid into Sirius, Remus slid into him. They were lost in frenzy of passion. As everyone came to their completion, a soft glow settled around the group.

"What's that light?" Hermione asked. Harry just looked at the three in bed with him with a small smile.

"We're now all soul bonded," Harry said.

"I thought soul bonds were only made between two people," Hermione asked.

"When is anything _ever_ normal with me?" Harry said casting a cleaning charm on them all. "Let's get dressed and have a tour of the castle."

Harry called Hobbs back as soon they were dressed and took a tour of the castle. It took four hours to tour the entire castle and that was just only seeing the main rooms such as the dinning halls, library, and the kitchen. He returned to the study that was near their bedroom and wrote a letter to Madam Bones requesting a meeting for the next day. After sending Hedwig off with the letter, he returned to the their bedroom to find the others enjoying a small dinner. They were already dressed for bed and so he changed into his pajamas and joined them.

He awoke the next morning wrapped around Hermione and Remus. He smiled as he slipped out of the bed and got ready for the day. He found Hedwig sitting on her perch with a letter tied to her leg. Madam Bones would be meeting with him at eleven that morning so he was glad he awoke early.

He went to the kitchen where the house elves were preparing the mornings breakfast. Soon he was joined by Hermione, Orion and Remus. They soon apparated to the ministry and Harry went straight to Madam Bones office. They were escorted immediately inside her office and Harry warded it so that know one could knew why they had met.

"Good morning your highness," Madam Bones said offering them some tea.

"Please, when we are alone in your office, it's Harry," Madam Bones nodded.

"Then you can call me Amelia. Now what can I help you with today Harry?"

Harry removed a piece of parchment from his robes and handed it to her. "Here is a list of who I would to be on my council. I know a few but I would like you to contact others you know according to my council guidelines I've also provided."

Amelia read over the list and gave a nod to Harry. "No problems, I know just the people you're looking for and I will have them contact you as soon as possible."

Harry bid her a good day and others headed to Diagon Alley. Harry took them to Madam Malkin's where he made sure Remus, Orion and Hermione had robes like Harry had previously purchased for himself. They shrunk their bags and Hermione dragged them into Flourish and Blotts to buy more books to add to their library. Soon they found themselves finally arriving at home to a nice dinner.

The next few days were uneventful. They were all working with Harry so that he had control over his gifts and he knew how to use them properly. Hedwig and two ministry owls arrived with letters from the people that would hopefully been on his council. Amelia had been his go between and he was grateful to her. He smiled as he read the letters from the people. He also received a letter from Dumbledore in ones Amelia. He was pleased to see that she was monitoring all of his mail. He opened it up to see what the old man had to say.

_Harry, _

_I hope everything is going good with planning for your council. I have included a list of names for you to pick from. All of them would be a great benefit to you and the wizarding world. Please owl me when you have made your picks._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry laughed at the letter and sat down in to write offer letters to the ones he had chosen for his council. Soon the owls were flying off and Harry went to enjoy a much needed rest. A few days later the owls returned with acceptances from those he had as asked to help him better the wizarding world on his council. He scheduled a meeting for his new council the day after tomorrow and after he swore them into their positions on his council, he would have a press conference announcing those he had chosen.

The day of the meeting finally arrived and Hermione was making sure everything was organized on Amelia's end. The quartet arrived at the Ministry and were escorted by Amelia to the old Wizengamot meeting room. Inside the room was twenty eight "people" Harry had chosen for his council. He introduced himself to everyone and swore them in as his council. They proceeded to Diagon Alley to the steps of Gringott's where the press conference was being held.

The crowd was anxiously awaiting the announcement. Dumbledore was in the front row wondering what Harry was going to announce today. Amelia Bones stepped to the podium first and called everyone to order and then Harry took his place to address the crowd.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for joining me today as I announce my new council," Harry said. Dumbledore paled. None of the people on the list he sent Harry had received a letter requesting them to be on the council. "I have chosen the following to be on my council: Magorian and Firenze of the centaurs, Dobby and Winky for the house elves, Rangnock and Griphook of the goblins, Aros and Draugris for the vampires, Hagrid and Olympe for the giants, Dan and Emma Granger for the muggles, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini for the wizards, Fleur Weasley and her mate Bill Weasley for the veela, Legolas and Haldir of the high elves, Bagronk and Pushdug of the drow, Aerhith and Hemaeg for the Lycans, Boron and Dolen for the dragons, Fawkes and Destiny for the phoenixes, and Purity and Desire for the unicorns. I know you may be worried about the ones I have chosen. There are six groups of light creatures, six groups of dark creatures and two grey pairs. If you have a problem with who I have chosen, then too bad. You can't change any decision I have made. I've sat and watched how the wizarding world works since I was eleven. The wizarding world needs change and with the help of my council, the wizarding world will see the much needed changes happen."

After his speech, Harry invited his council back to his home so they could properly get to know one another. He made several portkeys for them so they could leave without being bothered by the press. He went over to Amelia and had just handed her a porkey when Dumbledore reached him.

"Harry, they weren't any of the people on the list I sent you," he said looking sternly at Harry.

"You will address me by my title and it is not your place to tell me who shall be on my council. You do NOT run the wizarding world any longer. If you keep trying to interfer, I will make sure you regret the day of even thinking my name," Harry said as Hermione, Orion and Remus came to his side so they could go home. "Think of your next move Dumbledore, because if it's the wrong one, then it will be your last one."

Hermione hooked her arm into Harry's as she activated the porkey. They left a shocked Dumbledore standing on the steps of Gringott's.


End file.
